lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Difikil
Translated Difikil is a parasite. Microscopic ugly parasite, which enters a body through tear ducts or fallen out eyelashes. Through the eyeball it gets into retina and settles there. It gathers information from a brain with its antennas; recognises various thoughts in human subconscious mind. It learns what you wish to be, what you hate, what you are afraid of. First it will block all the positive impulses, thus, creating a bit more delusion then you have usually. You may feel yourself emptied, but probably you won't even pay attention. Maybe you'll take some aspirin or something like that, cause you know how to deal with headache. Then... thoughts will come to your head. You would never think thoughts like these may even come to your mind. You would never imagine your father lying on kitchen floor with guts out. Of course, you had arguments with him, but you would never wish bad to him. But this image appeared in your mind right now. And you liked it. Parasite increases your fears and projects them into your routine life. For example, you always was afraid of spiders. Once at the morning you will see a spider on your pillow, your favourite cup or crawling through face of your loved one, while you are kissing her. But when you'll try to slap the spider, it will turn out that it like never been there. You'll slap your girlfriend's face to get the spider off there, and you was happy to get rid of it, because you hate spiders, right? Soon, parasite will make you destroy things and people you loved the most, and you won't even understand it manipulates you. For people around, you became evil, cruel, sick. You are alone. Murderer. Since when? You know, your parents in your childhood told you to not rub your eyes, and this was for a reason. Original Дификил это такой паразит. Микроскопический мерзкий паразит, который проникает в тело через слезные протоки или через выпавшие реснички. Он пробирается по глазному яблоку в сетчатку и обосновывается там. при помощи своих усиков собирает информацию из мозга; опознает различные мысли в человеческом подсознании. Он узнает о том, каким ты хочешь быть, о том, что ты ненавидишь, чего боишься. Сначала, он заблокирует все положительные импульсы, тем самым, вызывая немного больше бреда, чем у тебя бывает обычно. Ты можешь почувствовать себя опустошенным, но наверное, даже не обратишь на это внимание. Может быть, примешь аспирин или еще что-то такое, ты ведь знаешь, как бороться с головной болью. Затем в твоей голове появятся... мысли. Ты бы никогда не подумал, что такие мысли могут прийти тебе на ум. Ты бы не стал представлять своего отца, лежащего на полу в кухне с выпущенными кишками. Конечно, иногда у вас бывают разногласия, но ты бы не хотел ему зла. Но только что этот образ возник в твоем сознании. И он тебе понравился. Паразит увеличивает твои страхи и проецирует их на твою рутинную жизнь. Скажем, ты всегда ненавидел пауков. Однажды утром ты увидишь паука у себя на подушке, на твоей любимой кружке или ползущим по лицу твоего любимого человека, когда ты его целуешь. Но когда ты попытаешься его прихлопнуть, то окажется, что его будто и не было. Ты ударишь свою девушку по лицу, чтобы скинуть паука, и ты был рад от него избавиться, ведь ты ненавидишь пауков, правда? Вскоре, паразит заставит тебя уничтожить вещи и людей, которых ты любил больше всех, а ты даже не поймешь, что он тобой манипулирует. Для окружающих ты стал злобным, ожесточенным, больным. Ты один. Убийца? С каких пор? Знаешь, ведь неспроста родители говорили тебе в детстве не тереть глаза. Category:Animulz Category:Crappypasta Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION? Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless.